


Thunder in Our Hearts

by killthwight



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthwight/pseuds/killthwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble exploring Taki's reaction to Klaus overstepping his boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder in Our Hearts

Taki lay awake, feeling all manner of fluids congeal on his skin as the other man slept quietly beside him. The hatred and hurt and nausea were unbearable, constricting, and he sat up, wishing to clear his head, his heart. The pain intensified.

Klaus' jaw was slack, the smirk reassuringly absent, and he seemed impervious to the blood and come encrusted sheets. Taki was sure he could see smears on the other man's stomach and hips. He choked on the urge to vomit, turning away.

It was his fault that they were now reduced to this. It was Klaus' fault for not understanding.

Taki observed the clothes strewn on the floor, the overturned chair. He heard the sheets ruffling, mattress shifting underneath him, and felt strong arms wrapping around his waist, uncaring about the filth and tension, pulling him down. He sank.

He was embraced; head nestled against the other's shoulder, he remembered a different time when everything was simpler. He heard the whisper, "I'll never let you go."

"I know."

His eyes brimmed with tears, and he was unsure if they were for the current revulsion or the knowledge that it was all for their mutual devotion and love.


End file.
